METROID LEGO
by Samus-Chief
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. I was convinced to join by MakaiKitsune, and then I got the idea to write this. This is the story about how Samus is transformed and thrown into the LEGO world. Her objective: Return to Human form. It is actually very serious


METROID LEGO: PART 1: THE LEGO-FORMATION

Note: Metroid is copyright of Nintendo. Lego is copyright of Lego. This is fanmade work.

Samus Aran was on a routine hunt: Find the target, Dragos, and return with him, alive. However, things had gone awry, and she was currently under fire from an entire Space Pirate base. She was constantly being flanked, and had to find new cover as she shot at them with her Wave Beam, using the X-ray visor so she could aim through the rock she was hiding behind. Some of them were wave troopers, and were shooting her through the wall. She mostly ran from place to place, shooting at them. However, one of them charged a wave shot, and it hit her square in the chest. Her suit fades away as she falls behind cover. Crap, Samus thought. She looked up as another few shots hit her, piercing her Zero Suit. She jumped into the air and landed behind them. The pirates turned and activated their energy scythes. Samus, however, was first to the punch. Or, in this case, kick. Two pirates fell back as they were wheel kicked. Samus rolled under another, and snapped his neck as she got up. The other two were back up by now, and one had already lunged at her. She grabbed his wrist, barely stopping him. They held like this for a few seconds, then Samus kneed him in a place I don't want to mention, and he fell, unconscious. The other one took a swipe at Samus. She was knocked over, and was now bleeding out of her stomach. She fell unconscious……

She awoke what seemed like half an hour later inside a stasis tube that was keeping her alive. She punched at the inside, but it didn't budge. Then, she noticed the Space Pirates and their leader, Weavel, as the glass on the tank became less opaque. She looked at him, and he turned, his face covered in his Cybernetic Armor. He looked at her, and she could tell he was smirking. He would not have his revenge. Then, the sleep liquid filled the tank as Samus tried to hold her breath, but it took effect fast and she fell asleep, at least that was what the Pirates thought. The liquid made the tank opaque, but Samus had activated her Power Suit and shot a missile in the tank. The tank broke open and smoke, glass and liquid filled the room. Samus was ready for battle.

Weavel turned to fight Samus, starting the battle with a Battle Hammer shot to her face. Samus rolled to the side, then, still crouching, jumps up and heel drops Weavel. He responds by slicing back Samus' feet with his scythe, and then transforms into the Half-Turret. A few shots hit Samus, and she jumps at Weavel's upper half and throws it at the turret. The Half-Turret explodes as Weavel's body turns into assorted mechanical pieces and gore. Samus looked at the pathetic assortment. Their best attempt at cybernetics was Ridley, and he was still killed God knows how many times. She then deactivated her suit for stealth, and walked out into the hallway. She jumped up onto the ceiling and hung there as five troopers ran under her to the room she killed Weavel in. I'm lucky I ended it when I did, Samus thought.

The hunter walked outside of the base and found a clearing. Then, she called in her ship. As it landed, Samus could've sworn that out of the corner of her eye, she saw a light unlike anything she'd ever seen. It was like a rainbow, but in a circle. She flew away, thinking it was a refraction of her visor. However, a few hours later, the same light, three times magnified, appeared out in space. Samus was blinded.

She awoke, according to her suit's clock, 16 hours later. She got up and felt… Different, like she could take her head off of her shoulder with one hand. She felt that she was much less flexible. She walked around in her ship, which appeared to be made of little, fat pegs. She walked into the lavatory, looked at the mirror, and then she nearly had a heart attack. It appears she was transformed into a children's building toy. She landed on Earth, in search of whether or not the rest of the universe was like her…

Skillfully, she landed her ship in the city of London, the capital of the Federation. The hatch opened as smoke filled the pad, and then Samus stepped off, and looked around. The familiar mechanic who does the refueling and repairs on her ship, John Grey, was also in these strange blocks. She asked him for directions to the Galactic Federation headquarters, to see if the names of things had changed. Grey simply looked at her for a second, bewildered, then said, "Oh, you must mean the LEGO Federation. It's that tall skyscraper up there." He points up. Samus looks around for a second, analyzing her surroundings. The same building blocks her ship was made of now make up everything; even the soil is made of this stuff. She scans a block she picked up off of the ground.

SOIL

Ingredients: Plastic

Soil is what makes up the ground on planet Earth. It is usually dry, but when it is wet it is called MUD. However, Ship scanners have detected that WATER is nowhere to be found in this galaxy.

Samus is completely bewildered. How did this happen? Did this world always exist? What caused that light? Her first objective: Find that planet she was on where the light was first seen. Boarding her ship, she flies away; to those coordinates she was at before. Upon landing, she looked upon her surroundings. They were the same as before, but in a more plastic way. Setting out upon this landscape, Samus looked in search of the LEGO maker.


End file.
